My life's not as perfect as it seems to be
by H4ever
Summary: Lucy and Kevin are married with a 4 month old daughter. But when Kevin starts acting strangely,she's not so sure her life is as perfect as it seems to be.
1. Default Chapter

Lucy Camden Kinkerk sat on her front porch of her home. As she held her and her husband,Kevin's baby girl,she thought about her life. It had all started out great,9 months after her and Kevin met,they were engaged. After being married for 2 years their daughter,Riley was born. They seemed happy,but Lucy knew something was not quite right,Kevin would get off work at 5:45 but not be home until 6:30. Her mind was gone,she didn't even realize Kevin was walking toward her.

"Hey sweety,how are my girls?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How are my 2 favorite girls?" He said,giving her a kiss

"Oh umm fine. Where have you been?"

"Work."

"But your shift ends at 5:30"

"I know,I had another short meeting."

Lucy thought he was lying,but where had he been? She wondered if he was cheating,but the thought of him doing that to her haunted her. She thought it was something else. Maybe he was telling the truth,he had a meeting. Kevin took Riley and went to put her to bed.

He seemed to be a great guy,always kissing her and caring for the baby. Her thoughts left her,when Kevin came back and sat next to her.

"So how was your day?" He said smiling,and wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh umm fine,and yours?"

"Mmmm the usual,high speed chases,traffic stops,tickets,nothing special."

"I see"

"Hey,I was thinking we should take a trip."

"To where?"

"Glenoak."

"Really?" She said smiling.

"What do you think?"

"I like the idea,but why to Glenoak?"

"You grew up there Luce. And your family hasn't seen Riley since she was born. I thought it might be nice to spend a week with the family,and I already talked to your mom yesterday,everybody would love to see us."

"Ok,but can you get a week off?"

"Already did,pack your bags Luce,we leave Thursday."

"Awww,thanks hunny,I love you!"

"Love you too."

As the night rolled in,they sat there making plans for the trip. Lucy was excited,the last time she saw her family was 4 months earlier,when Riley was born. Lucy loved her daughter,and Kevin. 

A/n: Sorry,I know it was kinda short. If it seems dumb then please just don't read it. Next chapter will be longer,and I should have it up within a day or two. I just wanted to test this type of story with 7th Heaven ff story readers.


	2. Vacation and strange actions

It was finally Thursday. Lucy,Kevin,and Riley would be flying out to Glenoak in 5 hours. Kevin just didn't seem the same,but Lucy tried to ignore it and move on. As the day rolled in it was almost time to leave. If everything ent well,they would be in Glenoak by 6:15 that night.

"Honey,can you watch Riley while I take a quick shower?"

"But the game's on" He yelled back from downstairs.

"I think our daughter is more important than a football game."

"Just throw her in the playpen and she'll be fine."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She went down the stairs in the living room and got in front of him.

"What is your problem?" She said

"I don't have a problem,you have the problem."

"Oh yeah,and what problem would that be?"

"You're blocking the game."

"Why are you acting this way? Your attitude goes from I'm a great husband who cares about his family to I would rather watch a football game then watch my daughter."

"God,get out of the way." He said,almost pushing her.

"Forget it,I don't even know you anymore." She said,trying to fight back tears. She gave up and picked up Riley.She took her carseat and put her in the bathroom with her. 

After the shower it was time to leave. She took Riley and went downstairs to get some of the suitcases and put them in the car.

"Honey,now that the game's over can you help me load the car?"

"I will in a sec."

Lucy took what she had to the car. She gently sat Riley's carseat in place,but she didn't leave Riley in it. Instead she went back inside where Kevin was gathering as many things as he could to take to the car. Finally they were ready to go,Kevin put Riley in her seat and secured it before he drove off. Once at the airport they went through metal detectors and safety precautions. They passed and boarded their flight.

"Glenoak California,here we come." Lucy said,as excitement filled her voice.

"Yeah yeah" Kevin said sarcastically.

Within 6 hours they were finally there. As soon as Lucy saw her parents,she waved and rushed up to them.

"Mom,Dad!"

"Luce!" Annie yelled

They hugged and talked while they waited for Kevin.

"She got so big Luce." Annie said,referring to Riley.

"I know,wanna hold her?"

"Sure!"

After Kevin caught up with them they left. As soon as they were home Annie showed them the room they would stay in,and Simon helped move Sam's old crib in there for Riley.

"I can't thank you enough for this mom."

"Aaah it's nothing. I'm going to go cook dinner. Mary is coming over later. Oh and if you need a babysitter Ruthie has already said she's free."

"Ok,thanks mom."

After Annie left the room Simon walked in.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hey Simon" Lucy said,giving him a hug.

"Hey man what's up?" Simon asked Kevin.

"Nothing."

"I see,I was just wondering if you wanted to go play some football. Ya know,be manly."  
"Nah,maybe later."

"Ok" He said,he then looked at Riley. "Hi sweety,oh you've gotten big."

"Yeah she has."

"Can I hold her?"

"Hold who?" Ruthie walked in and interrupted. "Oh,Hi Lucy,Hi Kevin."

Kevin left the room and went downstairs very rudely. Lucy handed Riley to her siblings and told them to watch her. She raced downstairs and caught up with her husband.

"That was very rude."

"I'm going outside." Kevin said,sounding mad. Lucy wondered why he had been acting like this. She was determined that she was going to find out what was wrong before they left Glenoak.


	3. Denial

Days went by. Lucy and Kevin were hardly together and their vacation was almost over. It was Wednesday afternoon. Lucy followed Kevin to a bar while Ruthie watched Riley. Just as Lucy walked into the bar she saw Kevin kissing another woman. She wanted to turn around and leave,but instead she went right up to them.

"Excuse me,But I was wondering why you were kissing my husband." Lucy said,angrily.

"He never told me he was married." Both women turned to Kevin.

"Well,I don't know what's going on here,but not only are we married,we have a 4 month old daughter." Lucy looked at the man she once thought she loved.

"Riley isn't mine,she looks nothing like me." Kevin exclaimed.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only had he cheated on her,but he was denying their daughter. She turned around and ran out. She got home and told everybody what had been going on.

"So are you two getting a divorce?" Ruthie broke the silence.

"I don't know."

"Luce,if you need to stay here for awhile,it's ok" Annie spoke up.

Lucy broke down and wet upstairs. She brought bavk pictures of her,Kevin,and Riley.

"How could anybody deny her?" She said,showing the pictures.

Annie shook her head in disbelief.

"How long has this been going on?" Asked Eric.

"A couple of weeks."

"What kind of pathetic loser would deny a beautiful baby girl like Riley?" Mary asked,looking at the picture.

"Some people." Simon said,shaking his head.

Ruthie walked to her sister and put her arm around her. "It'll be ok Luce,it will."

A/n: Ok,so the story may suck. Big deal! If you don't like it,then don't read it!


End file.
